Calcific aortic stenosis (i.e., the buildup of calcified deposits on the superior surface of the aortic heart valve) accounts for a large percentage of aortic stenosis cases. This condition is characterized by the buildup of calcified nodules on the upper or superior surface of the aortic valve leaflets. These nodules decrease the flexibility of the leaflets, thereby limiting their mobility and capacity to fully open to permit adequate blood flow. Absent anatomic correction, advanced aortic stenosis carries a poor prognosis.
Three techniques have been employed to correct aortic stenosis: valve replacement, intraoperative decalcification (debridement) of the heart valve, and balloon valvuloplasty.
Valve replacement during open heart surgery is currently standard therapy for symptomatic aortic stenosis. Ten year survival rates for isolated aortic valve replacement are generally very good, even in elderly patients. However, this technique requires that the patient be healthy enough to undergo open heart surgery. The operative mortality for this procedure, particularly among the elderly, is also significant--variously reported at between about 5% and 12%. In addition, a patient receiving a replacement valve typically must take anticoagulation drugs for the rest of his or her life--not all patients are capable of doing this. Moreover, some patients have an aortic root that is not large enough to easily accommodate conventional replacement valves. Thus, there are a significant number of patients for whom valve replacement is either impossible, impractical, or undesirable.
Intraoperative mechanical debridement (decalcification) of the aortic valve to treat aortic stenosis was successfully used for many years prior to the advent of mechanical replacement valves. In this technique, the aorta is entered surgically (as in a valve replacement procedure) but rather than replace the valve the surgeon manually removes the calcified deposits, using suitable surgical tools. The debridement techniques, although for some time completely forsaken in favor of valve replacement procedures, has enjoyed some recent revival, particularly for patients having a small aortic root and/or contraindications for anticoagulation therapy. In addition to mechanical tools, recently ultrasonic debridement has also been demonstrated to be effective to remove calcific deposits. Nevertheless, these techniques still require the patient to be healthy enough to survive and recuperate from thoracic surgery, and involve all of the costs and risks attendant with such surgery.
The third technique for correcting aortic stenosis involves percutaneous balloon aortic valvuloplasty (BAV). In this procedure, an inflatable balloon catheter is advanced to the aortic valve and inflated to compress and fracture the calcified nodules in an attempt to increase leaflet mobility. Although this procedure eliminates many of the risks and disadvantages attendant with the preceding two techniques, restenosis is very common within one year, limiting the technique's usefulness to temporarily mitigating symptom for those patients who are poor surgical candidates or refuse surgery.